A Sweet Cat Night
by PikaGirl13
Summary: After Happy catches Carla crying on his way back from the Fairy Tail guild, they have a heart to heart where he is told that she's scared that she might lose her importance to Wendy and the rest of their guild since she hasn't had a vision in a long time. Happy tells her otherwise and after they reach Happy and Natsu's home for the night they share a very sweet moment. HappyxCarla


A Sweet Cat Night

In the land of Fiore, Night was falling fast as the young Exceed named Happy was heading back home to finally sleep for an early morning the next day.

"Ehh I guess I won't be able to crash over at Lucy's place again with Natsu…. I guess it's for the better since Natsu would want to sleep in Lucy's bed again. But still that makes me kinda lonely." He said aloud to himself as he flew lazily.

That's when he saw Carla sitting at the edge of the river with her face looking down at her lap and her eyes swelling up with already fallen tears.

He was afraid to speak at first, but finally he got his voice back and asked her, "Carla what are you doing out here all by yourself?"

She lifted her head in shock, quickly wiping away the tears as if to cover up the evidence she forgot to hide. "Happy! I didn't know you were out here this late in the night…."

"Like you're one to talk, I'm not completely stupid you know. I can see the wet fur on your face from your tears." Happy replied landing to sit next to her, retracting his magic wings back into his seal.

She pouted her lips like she usually would at Happy's remarks, but this time she didn't hold it on her face for even thirty seconds before she changed it to a quiver. Clearly she didn't even have the fight left in her to argue with anybody. Not even Happy, who she always loved destroying in an argument, and that made him worry even more.

"It's been almost a year now that I haven't had a vision of the future events that is going to happen…. And it worries me that I might lose the only thing that keeps me unique and dependable for Wendy….. Happy you know how much you want to please Natsu, well Wendy is the same for me and if I can't protect her in the way that I have by using my special sight to help her then I don't know what to do with my role in the Fairy Tail guild." Carla confessed to him as a single tear broke her borders that she tried to keep up when she started her sentence.

Happy was shocked, never had he thought that the same Carla who was so independent and so full of confidence would be reduced to pure tears over a single year of no visions of the upcoming future. Which he would be lying if he said that it was one of the things that the guild was most thankful for when Carla came into the guild.

He lifted his paw and touched her cheek gently, "You'll always have a place at the Fairy Tail guild! Don't you ever say that you won't be useful or that you disappoint anybody that have already called themselves your friend."

Carla was touched, never had she thought that she would be hearing such kind hearted words coming from a feline who she thought was beyond the capability of showing such a gentle and kind speech to her that she couldn't help herself. She turned and embraced Happy in a warm hug, tears flowing down her face for she had heard the words that she wanted to hear for the longest time by someone that she cared about.

"Happy….. Thank you…. I needed to hear that." She confessed as Happy held her, speechless.

So instead of saying anything else he just began stroking her head like Natsu always did for him when he cried over a bad nightmare or a very harsh and rough day.

"Why don't you come spend the night at Natsu's house with me, I'm sure Wendy wouldn't mind." Happy finally told her as she looked up at him.

She thought for a moment and agreed. They cast their spells to grant them magic wings and set off towards Natsu and Happy's house. When they finally arrived, they walked in and Happy made a makeshift bed for Carla to sleep in as Carla took to looking at all the mission memorabilia that they had collected over the years.

"I can't believe that all these items are from all the quests that you've done in the past…. Including Lucy's maid outfit." Carla said, looking at the old outfit Lucy had worn a long time ago.

Happy laughed, "Yeah, it's been a tradition for me and Natsu to collect at least one item from every mission to preserve our memories of them."

So the night quickly sped to midnight when finally Carla stretched out her arms and said to Happy, "I think I'm ready to sleep now…. Come here I need to give you something before I fall asleep…."

Happy was curious so he came down and walked over to Carla who was on her makeshift bed that Happy made and she brought him down with a tug to his arm to herself and kissed him.

After the kiss, she broke apart and said blushing, "That is for everything that you've done for me."

Happy fainted where he stood. Causing Carla to laugh and roll over to curl up into a sweet dream.

When happy awoke from his faint he saw that he was still on the ground and that it was still night so his took a minute to process what happen and he got up and flew over to his own bed and curled up into a ball still blushing and smiling about how he had finally gotten a kiss from the girl he loved. It was truly, in his high opinion, a sweet cat night.


End file.
